


Comfortably Close

by Eowyns



Series: I'm your mother, do you love me? [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mommy Kink, One Shot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyns/pseuds/Eowyns
Summary: Zelda and Lilith try something new





	Comfortably Close

Zelda and Lilith were already tangled up in eachothers arms, Zelda lying on the couch in the parlor, Lilith lying over her, claiming Zelda’s mouth with her own.  
“I was thinking of something we could try, If you want to,” Lilith said, pulling her head back,  
“Like what?” Zelda asked, mischievous smirk on her face,  
“I’ll show you,”  
With that, Lilith got up, pulling Zelda up with her, and leading her up to Zelda’s room, where their encounters usually took place.  
When they got through the door, Lilith wasted no time stripping Zelda down to her slip,  
“Lay on your back,” Zelda did as ordered, and Lilith followed her up, hovering over her.

With the snap of Lilith’s finger, silky ropes appeared on the corners of her four poster bed, snaking their way around of Zelda’s hands and ankles, pulling her legs open for Lilith to slide between.  
“Ever the creative one,” Zelda teased,  
“I’m not finished yet,”   
Lilith got off the bed and walked out of Zelda’s eyesight, and when she returned, she was in her usual black lacy lingerie, but with a new accessory.  
Zelda’s eyes shot open at the sight of the strap Lilith was wearing, Lilith noticed the shocked look on her lovers face,  
“If you don’t want to try it, we don’t have to,” Lilith reassured her,  
“I do, it’s just… a little bigger than what i’m used to,” Zelda said, and Lilith laughed at the obvious burn to Faustus.  
Lilith crawled over her, the dildo hanging between her legs,  
“We’ll take it slow, then,” Lilith kissed down her neck, and with a whispered spell, Zelda was completely naked below her.  
She kissed down to her breasts, massaging them gently in her hands, knowing Zelda was fully restrained and was fully at her mercy.  
She took a nipple in her mouth and bit down lightly, Zelda made a yelp than shifted into a moan, and Lilith bit harder, pinching the other nipple to replicate what her teeth were doing.  
Zelda moved to tangle her hands in Lilith’s hair only then remembering she couldn’t, having her arms tied down above her head.  
Lilith continued kissing her way down her torso, leaving little nips and licks here and there.

Just before she reached Zelda’s sex, she crawled back up, drawing a frustrated groan from Zelda,  
“Please, Lilith,” Lilith smirked at her desperation,  
“On one condition,” Zelda looked up at Lilith as she leaned in to whisper in her ear,  
“Call me mommy again,”  
Zelda groaned and nodded her head,  
“I want to hear you say it,”  
“Mommy,” Zelda said, barely louder than a whisper,  
“Good girl,”  
Lilith repositioned herself between Zelda’s legs, and guided her strap to rub up and down Zelda’s folds for a second, before slowly slipping it in.  
Zelda moaned at the feeling of being stretched open and Lilith kissed her to muffle the sound.  
Lilith gliding a hand down to play with Zelda’s clit, alternating between stroking it and pinching, while her mouth went to work on Zelda’s neck, licking and sucking, leaving what would definitely turn into dark bruises the next day.

Lilith was picking up the pace between her legs, Zelda being deliciously wet leaving the dildo to slide in and out with no restraint.  
Lilith could feel Zelda starting to get close, so she removed her hand,  
“You’re so beautiful when you fall apart beneath me, you know that?” Lilith stroked Zelda’s hair, giving her gentle kisses on her jaw,  
“My good girl, always so obedient,” Zelda groaned as Lilith continued on,  
“So smart, and so powerful,” She kissed Zelda tenderly, getting lost in the words Lilith knew she loved so much.  
“Do you want to come for me?” She asked, but already knew the answer as Zelda was tugging at the restraints, rolling her hips trying to get more friction, to work herself to her release.  
“I want you to ask for it,” Lilith breathed in her ear, and she shuttered,  
“Can I please come,” she strained out,  
“You know what I want to hear,” Lilith clawed at her sides, leaving red marks all down her ribcage,  
“P-please, can I _please_ finish, _mommy_.”

Lilith swallowed hard at the word as she pounded in and out of Zelda, her hand resuming its ministrations on her clit,  
“There’s mommy’s good girl, you can come now, come around my strap like the good little whore you are,” She coaxed her on, never slowing her movements, as Zelda spasmed around the dildo, her orgasm spilling out of her and leaving a wet mark on the bed sheet below them.

Once she came down, Lilith slowly pulled out of her and slipped out of the harness.  
“I knew you could take it all,” She teased, and 2  
Zelda smiled as Lilith crawled back over her,  
“Now lets see what you can do for your mommy, hmm?”  
In one swift move, Lilith rolled them so Zelda was resting on top of her, Lilith’s legs wrapped up around her back pulling them flush together.  
Zelda kissed her with a surprising amount of force, biting Lilith’s bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood, for which she earned a swat on the ass.  
She tugged at Lilith’s hair, pulling her face away from her own, and shifted down to kiss up her jaw and down her neck, leaving a path of hickeys.

She trailed down her chest, reaching her nipples, with Lilith’s hands laced through her hair, guiding her where she wanted.  
“You’re such a sweet girl, my sweet baby,” Lilith praised Zelda, which she knew drove her wild.  
Zelda settled between Lilith’s thighs, legs hitched up over her shoulders to allow easier access to her pussy, which was dripping beautifully at this point.  
Zelda took a long, slow lick all the way up her folds, and Lilith tugged her hair hard,  
“Don't tease,” she warned,  
Of course, Zelda did it again, and Lilith tugged again harder,  
“last warning,” Lilith said, and Zelda sucked her clit while inserting a finger into her for a moment before pulling back out and doing it again,  
“Good girl,” 

She used her free hand to pin Liliths hips down, her mouth becoming more aggressive, creating a rhythm of licks and sucks on her clit while her fingers pumped in and out, curling up to hit the spot she knew made Lilith groan.  
“Zel- _da_ ,”   
She smirked against her cunt, teeth grazing lightly.  
“Harder,” Lilith commanded with another tug on her hair.  
Zelda added a third finger and suctioned her mouth firmly over her,  
“that's it, babygirl,” her hands locked firmly in Zelda's hair, holding her head in place,  
“yes, baby, my good girl, so good for mommy,”   
Lilith finished with the words on her lips, pulsing around Zelda's long fingers, cumming in her mouth.

Zelda rolled off her and Lilith curled around to take her in her arms and spoon her.  
“I love you, Lilith,” Zelda whispered.  
She took a minute to respond, soaking in the unexpected sweetness Zelda rarely let show,  
“I love you too, my High Priestess,” Zelda flipped over to face Lilith,  
“My Queen,”

With that, they drifted off to sleep in each others arms, noses gently brushing together, legs tangled together.   
Comfortably close.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanted a p2 so I obliged, hope this wasn't too awful


End file.
